parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Tootle Runs Away (George Carlin).
Here is part eleven of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas (Cameo) *Toyland Express as Edward *Rustee Rails as Henry *Montana as Gordon *Harry Hogwarts as James *Tootle as Percy *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt *Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice *Rocko and Sheila as Pumbaa's Crew *The Signalman as Himself *The Workmen as Themselves *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Narrator: Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, and Montana were miserable. They had been locked up for several days for naughty and longed to be let out again. At last, Emelius Browne arrived. *Emelius Browne: "I hope you are sorry", *Narrator: he said *Emelius Browne: and understand that every job on the island is important.. We have a new engine called Tootle, who helps pull coaches, and Casey Jr and Toyland Express have worked the main line nicely. But I will let you out now if you promise to be good" *Montana: "Yes sir", *Narrator: said the engines. *Harry Hogwarts: "We will. *Emelius Browne: "That's right. But please remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop". *Narrator: Emelius Browne then told Tootle, Toyland Express, and Casey Jr that they could go and play on the land for a few days. And they ran off happily to find Casey's coaches at the junction. Casey's passenger train was so pleased to see Casey again. (Casey Jr, Toyland Express, and Tootle go off, and when Casey collects his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Toyland Express and Tootle play with some freight cars) Toyland Express and Tootle played with freight cars. *Troublesome Trucks: "Stop, stop stop! *Narrator: screamed the cars as they were pushed into their proper sidings. but the two engines laughed and went on shunting until the cars were tidily arranged. (as Casey leaves when Tootle shunts six freight cars together, Toyland Express takes seven freight cars and a caboose) Next Toyland Express took some cars to the Quarry. Tootle was left alone. He mind that a bit. He liked watching trains and being cheeky to the other engines. *Tootle: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" (Rustee Rails goes by, hauling three red coaches) *Narrator: He would call and they got very cross. After a great deal of shunting, Tootle was waiting for the signalman to set the switches that he could get back to the yard. Tootle was being rather careless and not paying attention. Toyland Express had warned Tootle; *Toyland Express: "Be careful on the main line; whistle to the signalman you are there." *Narrator: But Tootle didn't remember to whistle. So the busy signalman forgot him. Tootle waited and waited the switches were still against so he couldn't move then he look along the main line. *Tootle: "Peep! Peep! he whistled in horror for rushing straight toward him was Montana with the Express.. *Montana: "Oooooooh!" (rockets down the line, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a light red Express coach, and two dark Express coaches toward Tootle) *Narrator: groaned Montana. *Montana "Get out of my way". (slams on his brakes, only for Tootle to flee) *Narrator: Tootle opened his eyes. Montana had stopped with Tootle's cowcatcher a few inches from his own. But Tootle had begun to move. *Tootle: "I won't stay here. I'll run away *Narrator: he puffed. he went straight through Toyland Express's station and was so frightened that he ran right up Montana's Hill without stopping. After that he was tired but he couldn't stop he had no driver to shut off steam and apply the brakes. *Tootle: "I want to stop! I want to stop! *Narrator: he puffed. The man in the signal box saw that Tootle was in trouble, so kindly set the switch. Tootle puffed wearily on to a nice empty siding ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he went. *Tootle: I want to stop! I want to stop! I have stopped, (Tootle lands in a big bank of earth) *Narrator: He puffed thankfully. *Workmen: Never mind, Tootle. *Narrator: said the Workmen as they dug him out. *Workmen: "You shall have a drink and some coal and then you'll feel better". *Narrator: Presently Montana arrived. *Montana: "Well done Tootle, you started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident." *Tootle: "I'm sorry I was cheeky, *Narrator: said Tootle. *Tootle: "You were clever to stop." *Narrator: Then Montana helped pull Tootle out from the bank. The two engines are now good friends, but Tootle is always most careful when he goes out on the main line. (as Tootle shunts four tan coaches, Montana departs, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a light red Express coach, and two dark Express coaches) Category:Julian Bernardino